It's A Diffrent Type of Love
by Perfect Stranger Kid
Summary: So this is a Jayfeather love story with my own OC I made up. Silentbreeze a young ThunderClan warrior has caught the sickness 'love' for her medicine cat Jayfeather...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Jayfeather love story thingy and I was dared to make 10 complete storys by December 10.**

* * *

_Will she chose the sharp-eye jay or not?_

The sun was raising up in the cold fresh sky, colors of dawn were up like pink, yellow and orange mix together.

A young she-cat with white fur and ginger paws, ears, tail and a little bit of her chest walked out of the warrior's den her head sniffing the cool morning air. A bird was flying through the air like a dumb kit running around in circles trying to catch it's own tail. _Or is that a dog's job? _she asked herself but no answer came. The she-cat walked swiftly out of camp silently she stalked through out the woods.

Her flaming amber eyes were staring at a tiny mouse just eating a piece leaf, she went low to the ground wiggling her hunches and _b_oom! She pounced on her prey and the mice didn't have anytime to react, she licked the fresh warm blood on her lips. ''Ha! Take that Dapplefoot!'' she shouted with pride with her head stuck up in the air.

She picked up the dead mouse and started to walk back to camp but only to be pinned by a brown, white and ginger she-cat with mocking blue eyes ''Ha! Pinned ya plus my mouse!'' the she-cat said as she got off of her sister and grabbed the mouse in a flash and ran off like lightning. ''Dapplefoot! That's mine!'' she shouted playfully and ran after her.

The dirt was up in the air as she ran after Dapplefoot, ''Come on Silentbreeze!'' she shouted. The two she-cats kept on running through the woods and burst into camp. Dapplefoot was running toward the fresh-kill pile but she changed her mind when she saw Jayfeather and she knew that Silentbreeze has a huge crush on the blind medicine cat. Silnetbreeze didn't see Jayfeather at all ''Come back!'' she shouted at her sister but she was to blinded to see what her littermate was doing. The cats in camp saw what Dapplefoot was doing and before they could stop it, to late. Silentbreeze ran into Jayfeather! Her sister dropped the mouse and a smirk came upon her face witch suddenly grew into a pure smile of happiness.

**Sorry if it's to short but the other chapters will get longer...**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, the air was filled with silence as Silentbreeze crashed into Jayfeather her amber eyes glowing with embarrassment as she looked into his blinded blue eyes.

Dapplefoot had a smile of happiness towards the two, although the warrior code forbids a medicine cat to take on a mate well to her 'Spit on the Code!' A moment of silence was broken when Silentbreeze got off of the blind cat in a quick flash. She had that glint of embarrassment in her eyes as she watched Jayfeather get up and stormed to his den, all the cays went back to what they were doing and little Sharptooth walked over to his two litter mates with a smirk on his black and gray face.

''Soooooo, you two mates yet?'' he asked while licking his white chest with his eyes locked with Silentbreeze's. Sharptooth's eyes were bright golden amber that mocked the sun and all the other cat's eyes and RiverClan hated her brother the most of ThunderClan, the way his eyes glow in the sun light, his dark fur glitter in the moon light witch made some she-cats goo goo over him, and his fangs were the sharpest in the Clan plus ShadowClan didn't love his fangs or claws witch can make scars with one bite or scratch.

''No, you and Icecloud mates yet?'' Silentbreeze asked with a hint of mocking in her voice and Dapplefoot laughed as she hit the ground. His face was priceless his jaw in a frown and open, his eyes wide open witch might be like that for a while now or ten moons at least. Her brother was in love with the white she-cat ever since she was an apprentice and to make it worse she didn't know about her little tom! The sun light hit him just like that and his eyes glowed including his pelt witch had little specks of glitter on it.

Dapplefoot pulled herself together, stood up on all four paws and her eyes locked with her other littermate Tangledstorm, her right paw was twisted, her fur was a light blue-gray fur had a long nasty scar on the side and her left eye was closed shut since a battle with ShadowClan and if it weren't for Lionblaze she would have lost her other eye the first one got clawed off by Rowanclaw a ginger tom of ShadowClan. Dapplefoot motioned her tail for her to come over witch made Tangledstorm run over in a heartbeat.

Tangledstorm's body was slim and she had long legs and you could be fooled if she was a WindClan cat by the way she runs with a twisted paw. ''Did you tease him again?'' she asked swiping her good paw playfully over her brothers ear and her moon like eyes were shining with mocking and laughter. ''Yeah, Silent did that'' said Dapplefoot with her head up high with pride. The light blue-gray she-cat called over a tom known as Raggedfang her last littermate and if you count their were five of them in all. His pelt was battled scared on his shoulders and a slash across his face, his pelt was a extremely dark brown with snow white stripes and light black paws and muzzle.

Suddenly there was darkness around Silentbreeze and the last thing she saw was this large dark brown tabby tom that looked a lot like Brambleclaw...

**Holy Shiz! Can you guess who that is and if you read the first series you will know**

**Kim: YA!1111**

**Me: Kim how did you get here?- wait don't tell me. 'walks out the door to get water gun'**

**Kim: I hoped you enjoy this chapter!1**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness overwhelmed Silentbreeze as she hit the ground with so much force it was as if the wind knocked her down and the last thing she saw was a large dark brown tabby tom that looked so much like Brambleclaw expect for the scar across his nose.

The forest she was walking in her dream was dark and gloomy with no stars up in the sky or trees at least, her paws were walking swiftly and silently as she kept her ears pricked for any sign of danger. Mist suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the fog surrounded her in a second and it was whispering her name as it went into the dark trees_. 'Silentbreeze Silentbreeze'_ it kept whispering to her. _Maybe I should follow it _she thought to herself and ran after the mysterious fog in the dark woods.

Silentbreeze felt the chills on her spine as the cold deadly air went through her white fur and her ginger chest it felt as if her heart was made of pure ice. Leaves came along with the wind and the mist disappeared like nothing and now the leaves were leading her somewhere. ''Where are you leading me!'' she shouted in anger. A few moments past and finally the air stopped suddenly and the leaves fell to the ground instantly. She was scared now, she knew where she was no she was-was in the place of no stars she was in the Dark Forest where all evil cats go when they die. StarClan sends all the cats who kill in cold blood like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost those two made Silentbreeze shiver at their names.

''Hello! Anycat here!'' she shouted in a little kit voice her flaming amber eyes now shone with fear as she heard a bush russell near her. _It's just the wind_ she thought in her frightened mind. She knew she had to be strong or these evil cats will murder her in her own dream. ''Don't be frightened'' said a voice that made her shiver, she turned around to see a not bad looking tom with icy cold blue eyes and white fur on his chest and he looked like Brambleclaw a little but he had darker brown fur. ''Who are you?'' Silentbreeze asked in a voice with anger. The tom smirked at her as he came a bit closer, bearing her fangs Silentbreeze tried to pounce on him but he was faster then her, her eyes shone with pure anger now as she tried to pounce on him once again but he dodged her attack once again. ''Stay st-'' she didn't get to finish this tom pinned her down to the ground in a split second. His blue cold eyes showed mocker but he didn't say it out loud and Silentbreeze just wanted to whip off the look on his face and in his eyes. ''Meet me here tonight'' he said in this most coldest voice she everd heard of in her entire life.

* * *

Silentbreeze opened up one eye and showed lifted up her head, she opened up the other and she noticed that she was back home but in the medicine cat den, she looked and saw Jayfeather sorting some herbs his ears flicked and he kept his attention on his herbs

''Are you alright'' he asked in a voice made of silk, he only used this voice to her and only her and if any other cat knew about this they might think something's up with the two of them. He stopped sorting his herbs and looked at Silentbreeze waiting for an answer from her. ''Ya, I'm fine Jay'' she told him, she was the only one who can call him Jay and if someone else called him 'Jay' he went crazy on them. They stood in silence for a long period of time until Jayfeather broke it ''You gived me- I mean the Clan quit the scare back there'' he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Secretly he liked her a lot and like to him means '**love**' he loved her for as long as he could remember.

He long to lick her check but he held himself back. ''I did?'' she asked but when he said 'me' that got her attention but before he could answer a bundle of fur ran to Silnetbreeze and he large figure came into the den...

**I got to lazy to do more plus my brother wants to play Wizard101 on my lap top but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ;)**

**Kim: Yay!**

**Me: Get out! 'pulls out water gun and pulls triger'**

**Kim: AAAAAAA! 'runs away'**

**Me: 'puts water gun away' Find out what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

A bundle of pale brown and white and broke into the medicine den and the little bundle was Angelkit, Raggedfangs only kit his mate Ravenheart died giving brith to his kit and Angelkit cant talk at all.

''Sorry we were playing tag'' Raggedfang said while trying to catch his breath at last, the blind medicine let out a sign of annoyance at the way this grown young tom was still acting at like a kit again. Silentbreeze lick the kits white head, the kit looked at her with those piercing blue and amber eyes she got them from her mother and father. She watched as Raggedfang picked up his kit gently by the scruff, he dipped his head to Jayfeather and walked out with a little Angelkit squirming in his grasp.

''You know I love that kit?'' she asked turning to him.

''Ya, everyone knows'' he said still looking outside the den and heard Brambleclaw scolding Raggedfang be cause he let go of his kit and her brother ran into the deputy. Silentbreeze felt sad for Jayfeather, he was lied to his whole entire life his sister Hollyleaf was killed by the tunnel the rocks fell on top of her.

''So, can I go now?'' she asked already getting up from her nest and heading to the entrance, he looked at her with those blue eyes and he nodded yes as she ran out he shouted something to her but she didn't catch what he was trying to tell her. The sun light was upon her that made her look like an golden angel, her eyes were like bits of sun light but Sharptooth's were better than hers anyway.

Her amber eyes say Tangledstorm heading out of camp so Silentbreeze shouted her sisters name to make her stop. As she caught up to her, she could see her good eye looking at her with that look she gives all the cats when they stop her from doing and Dapplefoot always say she's like a rouge cat from BloodClan and Tangledstorm always tackled her to the ground when ever she hears her say that comment. ''Yesssssssssss'' asked Tangledstorm making the '_s'_ longer then it needed to be. ''Can I come where your going?'' she asked with her best pleading amber eyes. The blue-gray she-cats eyes were saying something to 'come on lets go before he shows up' and she nodded yes, Silentbreeze felt eyes watching her and in the corner of her eye she saw Firestar watching them closely so they dashed out of camp in a second.

The trees were like huge walls surrounding every living thing even Twolegs, the two sisters go for walks when ever they don't feel welcome in the Clan and some of the warriors always seem to watch them closely ever since Raggedfang starting showing up with scars along with Tangledstorm and Silentbreeze knew why both of them use to fight these rouges at night to protect there Clan that's how Tangledstorm earned that long nasty scar on her flank.

''Why does he look at us like that?'' she asked in disgust and in hint of anger in her tone. Silentbreeze was shocked to hear the tone in her voice she neverd talked like that ever.

''I really don't know ok. I'm sure that'll where off soon.'' she said touching her ginger tail to her sister's pelt. Suddenly, there was something in the wind a strange scent she didn't recognized, she glanced at Tangledstorm and show knew she scented it to.

''Lets go follow it'' said Tangledstorm turning her decrection to the right and Silentbreeze gulped before following her sister. _I have a bad feeling about this _thought Silentbreeze.

**What will become of the two and who will DIE! Jayfeather just said he LOVED her I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Hunter: Kim just you know umm... how do I say this. Just get your water gun. 'hands water gun to me'**

**Me: OK BYE KITTES!**


	5. Chapter 5

The air was silence for several minutes but it really seemed like hours to Silentbreeze, she and Tangledstorm picked up a strange scent from the wind and her sister wanted to follow it as usually, unlike Tangledstorm, Silentbreeze doesn't look for a fight but if it involves her mother or littermates that's when the demon comes out.

The wind smelled of a rouge or loner not a kittypet because they wont venture out into the vast woods they just want to be fat as ever. Now the dirt was like hot flames of guilt for not fetching Firestar or getting some back up. Silentbreeze always wonder what's going in her sisters little mind sure she has a crush on Thornclaw but she was younger then him and it will never work out like Dapplefoot or Sharptooth always say.

She noticed that they were deeper in their territory then ever the trees seemed more darker, no birds were singing there happy songs but this place was dark and gloomy like the one in her dream. ''I cant pick up the scent can you?'' Tangledstorm asked witch made her jumped but she didn't see at all, she let her paws relaxed and lifted her head in the air and listened to the movement of the wind.

She picked up the scent it was close to them really close. ''Yes, the scent's that way'' she said with a point of her nose to the left Tangledstorm nodded and headed for that direction Silentbreeze mentioned. Silently, she cursed herself for telling the blue-gray she-cat. The sun light vanished just like that as they went in deeper into the woods. Finally, they found where the scent was but what was strange no cat but the scent was so fresh the cat had to be hiding. ''You feel that to?'' Tangledstorm asked in a- wait was that fear in her sister's voice for the first time ever. The she-cat had so much fear in her blue eyes but now they were filled with complete fear now. ''Wait. Don't tell me it's him isn't it? Tangledstorm we have to go now!'' she shouted at the poor Tangledstorm who was frozen in fear her eyes showed no life anymore.

''TANGLEDSTORM WE-'' suddenly she heard this pure evil laugh from behind her. _No this cant be real it just cant!_she thought to herself. She turned around to see her father standing there with darkness around his soul. Silentbreeze's father looked so much like Raggedfang those muscular shoulders and those fangs gived her the chills. She grabbed her sisters scruff and sprinted into a ran Tangledstorm was in the lead and Silentbreeze could hear his paws in the back round along with other paws. She didn't know the scents but they were rouges of her father he was like Tigerstar in so many ways he wanted power from the Clans.

''Keep running! I'll lead them away!'' Tangledstorm shouted and ran to the left while Silentbreeze dashed straight and in the distance she could hear the group of paw's going to her sister's direction. Suddenly, she felt guilt about her sister being chased by rouges all alone in the woods. _No! No blood is going to come!_ she thought or shouted in her mind and she headed towards where her sister went. The air was filled with a scream witch made her ran faster then she needed to, there was the scent of blood in the cold air now and it smelled like Tangledstorms!

She ran through thorn bushes witch made blood come out, by the time she get there she was happy to see it wasn't Tangledstorms it was a rouge...

**Sorry it was short I had to make dinner or buy it anyway I hope you enjoyed this page!**

**Hootie: Wait for her new story that's coming out soon!**

**Me: THANKS! Hootie see you soon PEPS going to drink or buy some now BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Silentbreeze reached were the pure scent of blood was coming from she was relived that it wasn't Tangledstorm's blood it was a lifeless rouge's blood, he was in his own pool of bright red blood.

Her amber eyes widen when she saw her sister's paws covered in the red stuff her face had little specks of it on her face. All she could see now was her clanmate covered in blood that wasn't hers at all! ''Y-y-y-you killed a cat'' it pained Silentbreeze to say those very words. The air was like dead everything was dead now just the wind blowing the bloody fur of a rouge.

''Ya, lets just go by the lake and wash up. No one needs to know Silentbreeze, his death was just quick so no pain'' said Tangledstorm in a cold voice.

''You don't understand-'' Silentbreeze began but the look the blue-gray she-cat gaved her, she knew to shut her jaw up.

''Don't tell or that secret about Jayfeather wont be a secret anymore'' she said with no life it was as if she was just a bird with no soul or heart at all. The two were walking in silence all the way to the lake, the sun was out no clouds in sight witch made Silentbreeze smile as she smelled the fresh air and she almost forgotten about what her sister had done but the blood on her paws didn't make her forget. By the time they got there the water was shining like the moon or the stars at night. Tangledstorm dipped her bloody paws in the cool water and now it looked like the water was made red instead of blue. Silentbreeze didn't want to wash off the thorn scratches because she wanted to see Jayfeather and tell him what just happened in the woods.

''Your his favorite you know?'' said Silentbreeze, she was looking at the bright yellow sun her ginger fur on her ears shining like golden brown honey. Tangledstorm glanced up and look her sister straight in the eyes with tears forming around her good open eye. ''I know but still, it's just that mother looked after you more. And him, _he_ could care less I know he favored me mote than you guys and now for the murders he committed. No cat dares to look at us, poor Raggedfang and Sharptooth are frightened by the Clans and what does that kittypet leader do **nothing**and Brambleclaw keeps a close eye on us. Do you know what Thornclaw, Spiderleg and Cloudtail think?-'' she asked with hot tries coming down her check and Silentbreeze shook her head 'no' but she did know what they said about her and her littermates.

''They said that Raggedfang, Sharptooth or me killed Ashfur and you and Dapplefoot might have done something to get him out of camp and believe me Silentbreeze half of the cClan thinks that's true expect the elders and queens and some of the warriors. Ever since they said Ashfur was dead at the gathering half of the cats eyes drifted to us!'' Tangledstorm now shouted, tears busting down from her cold blue eyes. Silentbreeze felt like a thorn was stabbing her heart now as she saw her _**sister braking down in front of**_** her**, Silentbreeze's tail touched Tangledstorm's shoulder. ''It's ok lets go hunt or Brambleclaw will have are tails'' she said and at the last part she said made Tangledstorm giggle a little and that made her smile like sunshine.

* * *

The air was filled with the scent of a mouse and Silentbreeze could almost taste the warm juicy meat of it.

And Tangledstorm was doing just fine now it was as if that little fight in deep of the territory never happened or the death of that rouge. ''So, does that tom like you back?'' Tangledstorm asked suddenly and before she could answer the blue-gray she-cat covered her mouth with her tail. ''Two birds forget that tiny mouse'' she said in a whisper as she went down low to the ground her tail going back and forth. ''Ok we pounce when the moments right'' she ordered and Silentbreeze nodded a 'yes'

She wiggled her shoulders, flicked her that was the signal they pounced in a matter of seconds and the dumb birds weren't paying attention the their surroundings that they didn't hear themselves being haunted. Silentbreeze licked her lips cleaned so did Tangledstorm, the tough she-cat grabbed her kill and headed to camp and Silentbreeze followed swiftly and silently. The feather's of her kill kept making its way into her mouth and every few second she had to stop and cough them up.

* * *

By the time they reached camp they made their way to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their kills down like nothing, Tangledstorm made her way to Dapplefoot while Silentbreeze headed to the medicine den and of course she felt a pair of eyes watching her, she sniffed the air and it was Brichfall along with Dustpelt. But she really didn't mind as she went towards the den, she pocked her head in and saw Jayfeather there. ''Hey'' she said and that made the gray tabby tom jump. ''I need to tell you something'' she said in a serious voice and the blind medicine cat nodded and faced her...

**OKKKKKKKKK done with this chapter took me all day to think about this one and I still of to post my new story and I really don't feel like it BUT I MUSTTTTTT! Oh should I add you know a song at the end that goes with the story just tell me and witch song you think will go with the future chapters! :)**

**Hootie: So just give out some ideas and I'm real by the way HAVE a nice OWL DAY! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I hadn't updated this story. I write my story's when I have time but enjoy this! :)**

* * *

The cool air made its way into the den with Jayfeather and Silentbreeze sitting in the complete silence.

''Ok, so what happened?'' asked Jayfeather softly, his voice almost a whisper. His blue eyes looking at this young she-cat with dried blood scratches on her white and ginger pelt. Silentbreeze took a huge deep breath, looked at her paws and began the story of what she saw in the forest with Tangledstorm a few moments ago.

''I was in the woods, me and Tangledstorm. We picked up this strange scent from deep inside of the territory and Tangledstorm wanted to check it out. Once, we'd picked up the scent it was a trap or something our father was there in the shadows. So then she went into a state of horror I had to push her out of it. He wasn't alone, he had other cats with him. So me and Tangledstorm ran as fast as we could, halfway she told me 'she'll drive them away but I came after her and saw her covered in blood and a body of a dead rouge'' she asked with horror in her shaky voice.

The blind cat came toward her and licked her check. She looked at him with shock for a second and stood straight and tall again.

''Just don't tell Firestar or Brambleclaw, Jay'' she said with seriousness in her amber eyes with a hint of fire. Silentbreeze stood up on all four paws and stormed out of the den leaving a heartbroken Jayfeather behind.

''I cant love her'' he said in a sad whisper...

* * *

The sun-high patrol came back with Silentbreeze in the back as always.

Sharptooth and Dapplefoot were sunning their selves on a rock, the rock was for her and her litter mates only because face it the warriors don't trust them and they just sat and eat in one place for now on. Sharptooth's eyes were close and Dapplefoot's blue eyes opened just staring off somewhere.

Silentbreeze walked straight towards them and sat right next to her sister. Dapplefoot noticed her presence and turned her head to the right, flicked her ears and her long tail swishing back and forth.

''So, what's up?'' asked Dapplefoot.

''Nothing'' replied Silentbreeze, the wind making her fur flying.

''I bet you one day just one day Tangled-'' but before Dapplefoot could finish her sentence, her blue eyes caught sight of something. Silentbreeze looked to where she was staring and saw Raggedfang arguing with Berrynose once again, this was the second time they were arguing over something.

The was watching the arguing for a few moments until Raggedfang turned away but Berrynose had to muttered something under his breath cause in a flashing second the large tom tackled the cream-colored warrior to the ground. Silentbreeze and Dapplefoot stood up in a snap and sprinted towards the two fighting toms.

By the time they got there was no cold at all and cats were surrounding them. Berrynose had Raggedfang pinned down but he wouldn't be defeated to a useless excuse for a warrior.

Quickly, the large dark brown tom kicked Berrynose in the gut and he fell. Raggedfang bared his pure white fangs and attacked his clan mate with unsheathed claws!

''RAGGEDFANG!'' Dapplefoot shouted with fright. But he ignored her and continued to claw at the screaming warrior who was kicking Raggedfang but he wouldn't budge.

''Raggedfang stand down!'' said a voice from within the crowd of cats, a flame colored tom stepped forward and looked at the brown tom waiting for him to challenge the leader.

Raggedfang got off from Berrynose and walked toward Sharptooth who was still sleeping! Angelkit was on her fathers heels.

Silentbreeze sighed and followed her brother while Dapplefoot went into the forest and Tangledstorm was nowhere to be seen. The cats started to say things to each other about Raggedfang. The sun was still warm and bright and the clouds still white and puffy.

When, Silentbreeze got to the rock she saw her you kin sitting next to her father.

''That was stupid what you did back there! And in front of your kit!'' she hissed with anger. He looked at her with cold eyes.

''No it wasn't and you know it. I stuck up for us and he had no right of what he said. And, Angelkit has to learn how to fight and I showed her that and if you don't like that I could careless'' he growled at her.

''But you could've killed Berrynose!'' she half-whispered and half-growled. Raggedfang looked at his sister.

''That was the point!'' he spat.

Silentbreeze looked at her brother and then to her left to see Leafpool looking at them.

_Did she hear what we said?!_ she thought to herself in panic..


	8. Chapter 8

**OKKKK, let's do this chapter! I promise there will be Silent and Jay soon. And where did Tangledstorm go? oh I will be asking stuff at the beginning of each AN.**

**Who is your favorite cat so far** **in**** this story?**

* * *

_Did she hear what we said?! _she thought to herself in panic...

The former medicine was staring at the two young warriors with her amber gaze. Silentbreeze looked at Raggedfang and he returned the look. His eyes were saying '_oh starclan no!'_

''What do we do?!'' Silenbreeze asked trying to hold her panic inside of her.

''I don't know! Maybe she's just a stalker or looking to have some more bad romance.'' Raggedfang answered trying to make a joke of what he said. The white she-cat rolled her eyes at the tom with annoyance. When she turned her gaze to Leafpool she was gone.

''OK maybe your right for once.'' said Silentbreeze. But, Raggedfang didn't answer, she looked right and saw him sleeping with Angelkit close to him. The little she-kits fur was silk and she was almost like a RiverClan cat. Her amber eyes were filled with sadness of a memory that happened a long time ago.

She stood up and walked across the clearing, the grass felt so soft on her bottom paws and the dirt was softened by the bright green grass. She felt a glare or two upon her and two more looking at her brothers back at the rock.

''They don't even trust us.' she spat to herself. Suddenly, there was a sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Silentbreeze turned around and saw Brambleclaw.

_Happy day! _she thought and tried to smile at the deputy but that smile never came.

''I need you to go on patrol with us.'' he said and pointed his nose to where Brichfall and Brakenfur were.

_Starclan how do you hate me so much?_ thought Silentbreeze.

''Shall we go?'' she heard the brown tabby tom say.

''Umm... yeah'' the she-cat meowed. They both turned their decoration, she could feel the awkwardness between her and him, since that secret came out she told Jayfeather and Lionblaze she wouldn't talk to Leafpool, Squirrelfight or Brambleclaw. The sky was filled with dark birds now.

Once, they reached the patrol of cats Brichfall looked at her with those cruel lifeless eyes of his but Silentbreeze just rolled her eyes at him.

''Can we just do this without fighting?'' asked Brackenfur looking at the two warriors.

''FINE!'' they both snarled at the same time.

Silentbreeze waited for the patrol to pass by her and then she stalked behind them, with her tail dripping back along with her ginger ears. The trees smelt of pine and wood, the leaves crunching underneath her bear paws and the air smelled of fresh prey. The young she-cat closed her eyes and smiled for a second until she heard a faint cry.

''Hey, Brambleclaw did you hear that?'' Silentbreeze asked.

''No'' he replied.

''She's losing it.'' Brichfall murmured under his breath. Silentbreeze's eyes were filled with rage, she just wanted to rip that mouth of his off.

''I got to make dirt real fast.'' the she-cat said.

''Fine.'' the deputy replied with annoyance as the young warrior went off to the sound. Silentbreeze knew she would be in so much trouble if Brambleclaw found out and that she lied.

The scream came again and it was over Shadowclan border but she didn't care at all, she ran across the border filled with those tall dark trees. She felt her heart beating like a fish out of water, her cuts stinging so much while she ran through forbidden land.

But when she made it to where the faint scream came from it was a tiny kit up in a tree with dogs barking and snapping at him and Silentbreeze knew she had to do something fast but it might cause her life...

**OMZZZZZZZZZZZ! What's going to happen to are little Silentbreeze and still where is TANGLEDSTORM?!**

**Find out next time in this story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WAZ UP?! So last time Silentbreeze found this kit hanging from this tree in ShadowClan territory with dogs snapping at it. Anyway QUESTION TIME!**

**Should there be a rogue cat in this story and befriends Silentbreeze? Explain your answer please.**

**Have an AWSOME DAY! :)**

* * *

The once peaceful air was now filled with horrible barking and wiles of a helpless kit.

Silentbreeze stood in the shadows thinking of a way to get the kit down safely but what about her? The warrior was mind was blowing up and her heart jumping out. The time she stood thinking the dogs were jumping higher and higher and the kit was losing his grip.

''I'm coming!'' she shouted at the kit who was struggling and he looked like he'll give up any second.

The brave young warrior lunched herself straight towards the two creatures, she felt her front paws strike the dogs side with her claws sheathed. The other dog let out a snarl at her and the other got control of his balance and tried to bite her tail. But she was swifter than them, she let her claws be unsheathed and struck a blow on the black dogs face. He yelped and jumped back and fell by accident.

The bigger black one snapped at Silentbreeze, she dogged swiftly away from the mut. Her eyes were flaming with fiery, stronger than hate just fiery now. She charged at the dog once again and bit his neck like a fox tarring its victim apart limb by limb. The dog yelped and shock her off and ran back to its Twolegs with the other dog on its tail.

Silentbreeze watched them run back with their tails between their legs. She turned her gaze back to the kit who was losing his grip fast.

''Let go I'll catch you!'' she shouted at the kit who looked at her with frightful amber eyes.

The kit let his tiny claws sheath and he fell like a hawk falling down with full speed, the she-cat leaped up and caught him in her jaws instantly. His fur sticking out and his poor amber eyes filled with fright. Silentbreeze set him down gently on the dirt ground.

''Are you ok?'' she asked with concern.

The young tom shock his head, still shaking from the beasts.

''What's your name?'' the warrior asked.

''T-t-talon.'' the pale tabby kit stammered.

''I'm not going to harm you. I'll take you back to my Clan. Ok?'' she told him in her best soft and calm voice. Talon shock his head to tell her that he agreed. She flicked her tail at him to follow, the kit was already next to the young warrior witch made a smile appear upon her face.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

The fresh and cool air made the sun warmer

Jayfeather was walking outside his den after he treated Berrynose since Raggedfang left some claw marks on the cream-colored warrior. And one thing on his mind now was Silentbreeze, he hadn't treated her scratches yet. He sniffed the air first and headed out into the forest to see if he could find Brambleclaw's patrol.

The forest around him was filled with complete darkness, the trees were like shadowy walls closing in on him but when he pick up a scent his eyes were rounded with shock...

* * *

Silentbreeze was walking with Swift heading toward her territory and out of **ShadowClans.**

The pine trees seemed so lifeless but that's a ShadowClan cat's life but the warrior hated the darkness so much and this place made her frighten to the bone. Suddenly, she picked up a scent not far behind her and Swift.

''Swift stay close to me and keep up when I run.'' she told the kit but he was looking at a pine cone and poking it with his claw.

''Hey are you listening to me?'' she asked in annoyance. Swift was still poking at the pine cone like there was no tomorrow, Silentbreeze rolled her flaming eyes at the kit.

''We have to go or they'll-''

''Or they'll want to know why you're in our territory?!'' a voice snarled behind her.

The, ThunderClan warrior swiped around to see a huge white tom with jet-black paws come out of the shadows with Rowanclaw and Ratscar along with his apprentice Pinepaw. The tom was the leader of ShadowClan and feared by all warriors in the forest.

_StarClan just kill me already! _she thought in her mind as she unsheathed her claws and let out a hiss and jump in front of Swift.

''Don't come any closer!'' Silentbreeze hissed at the warriors. Blackstar let out a sinister laugh and locked his green cold eyes with Silentbreeze's eye sight.

''This is our land and you have to pay. Rowanclaw do what you did to that warrior Tangledstorm.'' Blackstar commaned his warrior.

And the next thing she know, she was on the ground with blood poring down her head and the sheiks from Swift and then everything went blank...

* * *

**OMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ! Whaz happen to Silentbreeze and if dies there no be stoyz to tell!**

**Find out what happens next time! :)**


End file.
